


Our Good Intentions 2

by Kumikoko



Series: Quiet Alpha [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reincarnation, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: For years Levi has dreamed of a blue-eyed, blonde-haired werewolf and doesn't understand why until he meets him. And when they meet, the desire is irresistible.





	Our Good Intentions 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll. I decided to write that reincarnation fic after all. I suppose you could read this as a separate story, but it might be a bit confusing if you do. For now, I'm leaving this as a oneshot. 
> 
> Oh, uh, Flamesilock, I apologize profusely for not following along with your idea, the way you envisioned it. I liked your idea. I just had my own idea. ._.; Sorry. I hope you enjoy anyways!!!

**Our Good Intentions 2**

 

The moon illuminated the bloody battlefield, littered with werewolf corpses. Two panting werewolves glowered at each other, and bared their teeth aggressively. Each were standing their ground, despite how their muscled limbs trembled with exhaustion. One werewolf stood for oppression, while the other one stood for freedom.

“Be careful!” A familiar, encouraging voice called, from the moors where the story began. The obsidian hued werewolf’s ears perked, and swiveled, upon hearing his omega’s alarmed, concerned voice. He hunched his shoulders, bracing himself for an attack from the snow hued werewolf.

A cluster-fuck flurry of claws, and snapping teeth stained the moors red with blood.

Agony seared through the werewolf fighting for freedom. He collapsed, and when he opened his eyes, his head was resting against his mates lap. His mates tears splattered on to his ashen face. He was talking, but fuck, the werewolf could barely make the words out, let alone the mates face. All he could see through his blurry vision was his mates messy, blonde hair.

If he spoke at all, he did not realize it. The world was spinning, and losing its color. His mates voice was getting further, and further away.

Suddenly, Levi jolted awake, and flailed before feeling as if he slammed down on to the bed. He panted breathlessly, and felt his racing heart crash against his rib cage in frantic waves.

“Fuck!” Levi cursed, and placed his trembling hands on his forehead.

That same dream had haunted him ever since he awakened as an alpha, and every time he had that dream, he woke up, falling into his own body. He had never felt anything more unnerving than that sensation, and was left shaking, and panting for minutes on end.

 _It’s just a dream…it’s just a…oh fuck…what the fuck is wrong with me_? Levi fretted as he pulled his legs against his chest.

“Hey, Levi?” A calming, baritone voice cut through Levi’s frazzled, frayed nerves. Levi lifted his head up, and saw Erwin standing in the doorway. He was tall and stocky, while sporting short, blonde hair and light blue eyes. Levi sat up a little straighter, and rested his arms on his knees.

“Yeah, yeah. I just had that dream again.” Levi grumbled dismissively, knowing Erwin would fret over him if he did not act fine.

“Which one?” Erwin asked, furrowing his eyebrows with concern, as he recalled Levi was plagued by various dreams of a blonde, blue eyed mystery wolf. Levi pursed his lips, and furrowed his own eyebrows.

“The one where I fucking die.” Levi griped, and set his palm over his forehead, and drug it through his short, black hair. He had seen himself die in someone’s arms. Someone his heart yearned to see again. He hadn’t mentioned that part to Erwin yet, though, because he did not fully understand his own feelings towards the subjects and did not want to entice unnecessary feelings of jealousy in his lover. 

“Do you think we should consult a psychologist?” Erwin wondered, as he approached the bed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed a reassuring hand over Levi’s hand that dangled off of his knees. “This has been going on for years, and only seem to become more prominent as time goes on.” Erwin reasoned carefully, since Levi easily became defensive over his dreams. Levi scoffed at the idea of visiting a psychologist. He had no faith in them because they were the same ones who advocated for stricter gun laws. For someone whose career it was to understand people, they sure did not seem to understand the most basic instinct a human being had: Rebellion.

Humans did not have a history of following the rules, no matter who was in charge, or what laws were passed. Paper, and stone were just that—paper and stone. People were going to do what ever it was that people were going to do.

There were strict laws against stealing. Levi had stolen despite knowing the laws, and potential consequences. Levi had broken into, and entered restricted areas as well. No law had prevented, not deterred him from trespassing. That unruly, juvenile behavior had only ceased within the last year, now that he was romantically involved with Erwin.

They had been together for years, fucking like the wolves in heat they were.

“Take me to a psychologists who understands human nature, then we’ll talk.” Levi responded, leaving his hand in his hair. He was a walking example of how ineffective restrictive laws were, and he knew it. He glanced to the bedroom closet, where under a creaky floorboard were a AR-15 hibernated, that he had obtained from the black market. Erwin didn’t even know about it.

“Okay, what about a dreamologist?” Erwin suggested, wanting to help his boyfriend sort out these persistent dreams of his. Levi glowered at Erwin. A Dreamologist sounded even more asinine then a psychologist. At least a psychologist pretended to understand human nature. Dreamologists just created shit out of thin air. At least, that was what Levi thought. He did not need to be bogged down by astrology.

“What part of ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ do you not understand?” Levi snapped, clambering off of the bed. He pulled his sweaty night shirt off, and threw it into the laundry basket as he headed for the bathroom, adjacent to the bedroom. Erwin sighed, and followed Levi into the bathroom, tugging his own clothes off as he did.

“Gonna shower your worries away?” Erwin guessed, placing the clothes in the laundry basket. Levi leaned over the tub to twist the knobs. From the faucet, water sprayed forth. Levi finished undressing and pushed the shower curtain out of his way, and stepped into the tub.

“Yes, but I don’t remember inviting you.” Levi pointed out, as Erwin stepped into the tub behind him. Erwin simply hummed and draped his arms around Levi’s slender body, and pulled him close. Water sprayed on to them, and trickled down their bodies.

“Too bad. As your lover, it is my job to cheer you up, so here I am.” Erwin commented, and kissed the back of Levi’s neck, and licked at his scent gland. Levi leaned back against Erwin’s sturdy body. Erwin wasn’t the person from Levi’s dreams, but fuck, he felt loved by this tall, German man. He was the perfect right-now-boyfriend.

“Then shut up and fuck the dream out of me.” Levi demanded, while he let the clear water rinse the night’s sweat off of his body. Erwin smirked against Levi’s neck, and kissed the scent gland.

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all morning.” Erwin murmured, pressed a slick finger into Levi’s body. Levi tensed for a moment, then relaxed and poured some shampoo into his hair. He then spread the shampoo through his hair, and rinsed it, as Erwin stretched him out, and kissed his hot neck, despite the soap suds that trickled down his body.

“Don’t be slow about it.” Levi told Erwin, who was playing with him. Erwin tsked softly.

“When will you learn to feel the love?” Erwin lamented with a sigh, and pushed a second finger into Levi’s entrance. Levi spread conditioner onto his head, and massaged the fresh scented lavender cream onto his scalp.  

“When I find that mystery girl.” Levi said, only half joking with Erwin. He rinsed the soap out of his hair, and let Erwin continue to massage his insides, until the hole had been stretched enough to accommodate something wider, and longer than fingers.

“Right.” Erwin rolled his eyes, and gripped Levi’s hips. Levi placed his palms on the wet walls of the shower to brace himself. Erwin thrust into Levi then, and buried himself deeply into his lover. Levi moaned, feeling the dick rub against his prostate. Erwin wasn’t the one, but he could pretend as if he was. 

In Levi’s mind, he tried to conjure the image of that blonde, blue eyed mate of his from those dreams. He couldn’t make any other defining features out, no matter how hard he tried. He was pretty sure the stranger was a girl, and wondered if he could fuck a girl. The fact that girls could apparently make yogurt from their vagina really grossed Levi the fuck out. He didn’t want to put his cock into some yeast infected tunnel. He could only hope the mystery mate was a man.

A man who was prim, and proper like Erwin…a man who didn’t let dick cheese accumulate on the head of his cock. Someone who was a Erwin copy, with longer hair, and a lonely smile.

Eventually, Levi’s thoughts circulated back to Erwin, and as their hips slapped noisily together, their moans echoed in the bathroom. Erwin slid in, and out of Levi, encouraged by his lovers sensual moans. It did not take either of them to experience an orgasm. They both panted, and took a minute to compose themselves. Levi turned around, and kissed Erwin. Erwin smiled against the kiss and returned it eagerly.

Once the make-out session was over, Levi soaped his body up, and then rinsed off. Erwin showered himself, while Levi stepped out of the tub and dried off.

“I am heading out.” Levi called, as he entered the bedroom. He went to the dresser and pulled some clothes out of it to wear. The black tank top, and black jeans would help him blend in to the night. Levi tugged his black combat boots on, over black socks and then stuffed his switchblade into his pocket.

One could never be too careful at night. Levi headed outside, into the brisk air, and wandered through the trashy neighborhood full of similar dregs. Levi flicked his eyes back and forth as he kept a persistent survey of his surroundings for any potential threats. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and curled his pale fingers around the switchblade in case he needed to use it.

Alpha Thugs were common in this neighborhood. They toted guns around, and punched rival gangs out, so it was no wonder Levi did not get much sleep at night. Gunshots, and screams were common noises, no matter what time of day, or night. The irony of this was that this poverty stricken neighborhood had once been full of life, and had been built on some sacred moors. Levi wasn’t sure how much stock he put into the Moor Stories, but what ever vision the ancestors had had been quashed when foreigners invaded by the thousands, creating a diverse nation whose people did not cooperate with each other. They were too busy deciding they were more oppressed than the other races, and thus were owed something. Levi didn’t care for any of it.

Wolves were wolves.

People were just making that complicated to stroke their own ego.

“Heek!”

Levi stopped. His heart leapt into his throat.

That voice. Levi would know it anywhere. He strained his wolf ears, and swiveled them to pick up the noises on the wind. There was a scuffling noise that drew Levi’s attention forwards. He saw a back ally, not far away.

“Get off of me!” The familiar, alarmed voice had haunted Levi’s dreams for years. He rushed towards the ally, while his heart raced with apprehension, and hope.

 _Have I found her? Is she here_? Levi wondered, as a million thoughts went through his head. He knew that voice. The dream person was real. Had to be.

“No, no, no! Augh! Someone help meeemmpph!” The panicked, frantic scream was dulled to a unintelligible noise, implying nothing good was happening in the alleyway. Levi rounded the corner, and pulled his switchblade out of his pants pocket, ready to fight.

Before Levi, was an alpha werewolf—adult—a fucking adult drooling over a delicate, scared teenage wolf. The adult wolf was tugging at the blonde hair, and was tearing the clothes off of the thrashing wolf. Each flail of the young wolf’s limbs caused familiar pheromones to fog Levi’s brain up with nostalgic scents. The rampant fear, the undeniable virgin heat—oh fuck, Levi felt dizzy from the familiar, insanely attractive scents wafting off of the teenager. The alpha wolf apparently thought the same thing because he was roughly licking at the young wolf's scent gland. All the while the wolf fearfully shrieked into a gag.

“Stay still and let me fuck you, I know you want it up the ass you fucking tease!” Snapped the alpha irritably, as he ripped the blonde wolf’s legs open wide. The little wolf screamed desperately into the handkerchief gag in his mouth. Tears raced down the wolf's cheeks.

 _Shit. That’s a boy_. Levi realized, catching a glimpse of the blonde wolf’s crotch, before the larger wolf crawled on top of the blonde, and began to wildly smash his hips against the petite boy’s body. The boy began shrieking with absolute terror, and struggled desperately against the alpha werewolf. His blue eyes were wide with fear, and glossy with tears, while his face was flushed red.

Blue eyes. Blonde hair. Delicate frame. Familiar scent.

Suddenly, Levi recalled one of the many dreams that plagued his mind with consistent persistence. The blonde, blue eyed wolf was gang-raped on the moors that once existed here. That dream scene was similar to the scene before Levi. The alpha wolf was attempting to rape the panicked, younger, heat-laden wolf.

 _My wolf_. Levi realized, and bristled at the thought that _his_ wolf was being assaulted by a fucking adult who apparently did not get the memo that just because a fellow wolf was in heat, that that gave him no right to fuck him. Or dry hump him.

This was not the medieval ages anymore. Alpha’s could not just fuck another wolf because he or she was in heat. It was especially illegal to rape a male virgin omega, heat or no heat. Yet, no matter how many laws had been created to shame rape, and dissuade rape, it still fucking happened, and if Levi did not do something soon, that poor teenager would be deflowered, and worst of all, he would undoubtedly moan, and cry like the unwilling, heat-induced wolf he was.

“Get the fuck off of him!” Levi exclaimed as he rushed forwards, and body slammed the fucker off of the teenager. Levi knew he was short, and as strong as he was, alpha’s like this fuck tended to have more strength than he. With that in mind, Levi didn’t waste any time with shoving the switchblade knife into the man’s throat.

No one was going to rape his dream wolf. It was bad enough the fucker had dry humped the omega, and had licked, and nipped at his scent gland. Levi stood up, panting and backed away from the gargling, gasping alpha choking on his own blood. Levi spit on him, and stomped the knife further into the man’s neck. Then, Levi turned around to look for that familiar blonde.

Wedged between the dumpster, and the brick wall of a building was where the blonde wolf was hiding, as he inspected his shredded clothes with disappointment. The outfit was not salvageable. The frazzled boy curled his legs against his chest, and began to cry quietly, while rubbing his shaking hands against his wet eyes. He would have to walk home naked, and in heat. Levi understood that was what was on the blonde’s mind.

Levi approached his wolf, and crouched down, resting his arms on his knees. “Armin.” Levi murmured gently, with concern in his tone, as he exposed his alpha presence to the blonde. The blonde wolf’s head snapped up. His blue eyes bulged open with shock, and a newfound fear, recognizing the dark haired man to be a alpha. That was not a comforting thought since the previous alpha encountered just tried to rape him. 

“H-how do you know my n-name!?” The panicked wolf, Armin, shrieked, pressing his arms against his chest as he recoiled as if he had been struck. Levi blinked, and furrowed his eyebrows together. Just as he began to wonder how he knew the kid’s name, he inhaled the scent of blood. Alarm, rage, and concern emanated off of him in strong waves.

“Shit, are you fucking hurt? Did he—did he really penetrate you!?” Levi wondered loudly with alarmed horror, and before the blonde could think about responding, Levi snagged Armin’s wrist, and yanked him out of his hiding place. Armin fucking screamed with terror, and began clawing at Levi.

“Let me go! Let me go! I don’t want it—oh God—I don’t want it!” Armin sobbed, kicking, and flailing, convinced the stranger was going to rape him. Fear was making him irrational. Levi cursed as Armin scratched his face, and arms out of sheer desperation.

In the midst of their struggle, Levi saw that Armin’s chest and hips were marred with scratches, from where the alpha had torn his clothes off of his body in a mad-haste. It was no wonder the kid was so fucking terrified. He was experiencing a heat, which alone made him vulnerable, but now he was injured, cold, and bleeding, while sporting a hard, pretty cock between his trembling legs.

If Levi wanted to help Armin, he needed to re-know the wolf, even if that meant infringing upon his privacy. Levi grabbed Armin’s flailing wrists, and pressed his nose against the scent gland on Armin’s neck. Armin gasped with pure shock, and then squealed with sheer alarm, and horror. Sniffing the scent gland of another wolf was an extremely intimate gesture. Levi knew enough about it to know Armin must feel horribly violated.

“Stop it, stop it, stop it!” Armin shrieked, desperately trying to wrench away from Levi to preserve some of his privacy. His wild tears splattered on to Levi's forehead. Levi held him tightly, and inhaled Armin’s scent. Armin was terrified out of his mind, and was kicking, and jerking. Levi growled then to exert his alpha dominance. Armin stopped, his breath hitching in his throat as the domineering, masculine scent of the stranger paralyzed him. Unknown alpha's could be aggressive. With that in mind, reluctantly, but instinctively, Armin offered his scent gland in a show of fearful submission. Then Levi licked Armin's scent gland.

Fifteen. Virgin. _Omega_. 

 _Oh God_. _I know you_. Levi realized, and felt a rush of emotions he couldn’t even begin to understand. He felt as if he had been searching for this kid for his entire life, and now that he found him, Armin seemed to want nothing to do with him. Levi then licked the scent gland again, and again. Armin quivered, and as he felt his arousal grow, he began to scream again. Armin's fear doused arousal turned Levi on further, and threatened his self control. 

"Help, help! Someone-anyone, help me!" Armin yelled, terrified he was going to be raped, and mated against his will. The heavy licks to his scent gland was arousing, and frightening him. Tingles of pleasure spread throughout his body, and he began to pant through his cries. Levi sucked sensually on the defenseless scent gland, and tasted Armin's rampant fear. He pulled back, a bit shocked he got carried away with teasing Armin's scent gland. 

“Calm down, Kid. I am not here to hurt you, I swear.” Levi shouted back, in an attempt to be heard over Armin’s hysterical yells, and hugged the flailing blonde who radiated with fear. Armin’s face was inadvertently pressed against Levi’s neck, where the scent gland was.

The screaming stopped.  

“Listen. I just want to help you.” Levi swore, clutching the back of Armin’s head with his hand. Armin was trembling against him, but he wasn’t screaming anymore. To Levi’s shock, Armin wrapped his arms around him.

“You…found me…?” Armin whispered tentatively, feeling safe, and secure in Levi’s arms. He didn’t understand it, but something about Levi’s scent was familiar, and calming. So fucking calming. Armin had been fucking hysterical and irrational, but he was relaxed now, and comfortable in Levi’s arms.

“Took six years, but, yeah, I am here, Kid.” Levi responded, realizing they both had a mutual understanding between them that they knew each other from somewhere. Armin pulled away, to look at his rescuers face.

“Who are you?” Armin asked, as he studied Levi’s dark eyes, and pale face. He tried to place Levi’s face to a name, but nothing came to him. _I don’t know him. Then why…why do I feel like I know him_?

“Call me Levi. But that’s not important. You’re hurt.” Levi mentioned, zeroing in on the claw marks marring Armin’s delicate body. Armin looked down at himself, flushed red, and clamped his legs shut. He placed his hands over his lap, in an attempt to preserve what ever modesty he had left.

“I…I am.” Armin remembered, and paled upon observing the horrid, jagged scratches. How would he be able to explain the scratches away when he changed in the locker room at school? Would they scar? 

“Can you trust me enough to let me help you?” Levi inquired, since he didn’t want to scare the little blonde more than he already had. Armin nodded without hesitation.

“It’s crazy…but I…I think I trust you…” Armin admitted reluctantly, and pushed some of his hair out of his face, self-consciously. Levi's masculine, calming scent was making Armin hot, and bothered. Levi gave a nod of acknowledgement, and then ducked his head to lick Armin’s wounds. He gently caressed the scratches with his wet tongue, lapping the blood away. The saliva of a alpha werewolf encouraged the wounds on another werewolf to heal, by inducing blood coagulation, and worked to stave off possible infections because of it’s anti-bacteria properties.

There was no doubt in Levi’s mind that Armin would have licked his own wounds clean, if he could have reached. Armin bit his trembling bottom lip, and curiously watched Levi’s pink tongue glide across his soft skin.

 _He’s handsome…attentive…and surprisingly careful. And he…he rescued me from that brute_ … Armin noted, and when Levi’s head ducked lower, to lap at the wounds on Armin’s thighs, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Levi’s head was mere inches away from Armin’s penis. Something about that—maybe it was the heat—thrilled, and shamed Armin. He placed his hands over his lap again, but Armin knew Levi must be able to smell his growing arousal. _God, please don’t mention it_. Armin chanted in his head.

A soft, pleasured moan slipped past Armin’s pretty, pink lips. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Levi paused, took a breath, and resumed lapping at the last of the scratches on Armin’s smooth, ivory thighs that he could reach. "Spread your legs." Levi commanded gently, and exuded his masculine alpha scent. Armin whimpered with displeasure, and reluctantly, but submissively, spread his legs, to reveal a deep scratch on his inner thighs, where the flesh was soft, and tender. Levi already tended to the other four scratches, and now he dipped his head low, and licked the scratch. 

"Ah...ah...ah..." Armin moaned, flushed with pleasure, and shame as Levi licked the scratches. All Armin could do is place his hands on top of his cock to cover it, but fuck, he knew Levi had gotten an eyefull of it. Levi tried holding his breath as he drenched the scratches in his saliva, but when Armin involuntarily bucked his hips, due to a pleasure-induced omega instinct, Levi gasped with surprise. Armin's arousal was sweet and overpowered Levi's senses. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Armin right then and there. Armin's body sure wanted sex. Who was Levi to deny Armin's sexual need? Levi bit his cheek hard enough to taste blood, and regained enough control over himself to pull away from Armin and tug his shirt off of his slender body.

“Here.” Levi hastily offered the tank top to Armin, who took it gratefully, and wrapped it around his narrow waist. Levi was still reeling from Armin's blatant arousal, and took in a few breaths to calm himself. In another time, Levi might not have been able to control himself. Armin panted, and shakily crossed one leg over the other. He too was trying to regain self control of himself. 

“Thank you…do you…uh…live around here?” Armin wondered tentatively, and wrapped his arms around his legs. 

“Yeah. I literally live right down the street. If you want, I can bring you there.” Levi suggested, figuring Armin wouldn’t want to return home naked, and covered in wounds. Armin’s eyes filled with uncertainty, and for a long moment, he was silent as he debated on whether or not to accept Levi’s offer.

“A-alright…” Armin stuttered hesitantly, as he began to stand up. The sharp pain from his wounds made him gasp, and sit back down.

“Let me carry you.” Levi offered, and stretched his arms out towards Armin. Armin flushed red, flattered, and offended. He did not want to rely on someone else to transport him from place to place, but Armin knew that if he was not careful, the wounds could reopen and bleed.

“Fine…” Armin grumbled, and gasped when Levi effortlessly swooped him up, into his arms as if he weighed nothing. The pink across Armin’s face spread _. He’s so strong_. Armin awed, staring up at Levi. Levi stepped over to the corpse, balanced Armin in one arm, and plucked the switchblade knife from the dead body. Armin wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, and hid his face from the man who had tried to callously rape him.

“Fuck, what were you even doing on the streets at this hour?” Levi wondered, shoving the blade into his pocket. He put his arm around Armin again, and headed out of the alleyway, holding Armin as if he was a precious bride.

“I…uh…I was too hot…and needed some fresh air…” Armin admitted, and buried his face against Levi’s neck. The scent gland made Armin feel a strong sense of nostalgia, and security.

“If you haven’t realized it yet, you’re an omega who is in heat. Late night walks are not a good fucking idea.” Levi pointed out, in case Armin did not already know all of this. Armin pursed his lips irritably, feeling as if he was being scolded.

“Look, I know all that. I just—I needed some fresh air. I’ve…I’ve never been so insufferably hot before and it…it’s only been getting worse. My classmates are starting to take notice. They’re drooling all over me, and Jean forced his nose on my neck and shoved me against the locker and I was so scared he was going to rape me…and the P.E. teacher did the same thing to me.” Armin ranted, as fresh, frustrated tears began to stream down his face.

Everything from the last two days had been building in Armin, and he had had to take a walk to clear his mind. He had never expected that a stranger would drag him into a dark alleyway in an attempt to rape him. Levi sighed, realizing he poked a sore spot.

“Well shit. A virgin omega in heat is the most attractive scent in existence. You should have been taught that, to keep you aware that some alpha’s have no self control.” Levi said, as he headed down the sidewalk, to Erwin’s house.

“But this isn’t the dark ages anymore! Alpha’s are required to attend sensitivity training, and there’s laws against them raping us!” Armin argued, his voice frantic again. He was realizing that no amount of laws, or social conditioning could deter a determined, aggressive alpha from acting on dark, primal desires.

“Yeah…I never had any of that sensitivity training crap. I’d say most people in this ‘hood either skipped those classes, or slept through them.” Levi informed the naïve wolf. Armin placed a hand over his mouth, feeling sick. “Look, he never should have touched you like that. But you also need to take steps to protect yourself because not everyone is honorable, and just.” Levi added, as he balanced Armin in one arm, and fished out a key from his pocket. He unlocked the door, twisted the knob, pushed it open, and stepped into the dark house.

“I just thought that things had changed…” Armin murmured with disappointment, as Levi kicked the door shut. He hung

“They have. Omega’s can choose who they want to mate with, and they are not conditioned to be subservient to an alpha. Omega’s are encouraged to be independent. Trust me, the world is a much more positive place, but there will always be the dregs of society and most of them just happen to be in this hood.” Levi explained, and carried Armin into the guest bedroom. He set Armin down on the bed, and straightened out to leave. Armin grabbed his wrist.

“Wait. I—I feel like I know you. Why is that?” Armin asked, as he inhaled Levi’s scent that permeated the house. The scent was familiar, and comforting.

“Dunno. But I swear I’ve fucking dreamed of you for years.” Levi replied, uncaring how outrageous that sounded. Armin’s breath hitched in his throat, and he brought a arm to his chest.

“These moors…a black werewolf fought with a white one…and they both perished in the fight…you’re that werewolf, aren’t you?” Armin realized, as he stared at Levi with wonder. How could he dream about a man he had never met before? Levi took a sharp step back, and felt his heart rate quicken.

“You’re the blonde, blue eyed wolf from my dreams. I fucking died…in your arms.” Levi muttered, finishing the story, as recognition flitted through his eyes. Armin was _his_. Armin seemed to realize this too, because he sat up, and tried to get off the bed to come to Levi. Levi stepped forwards, and gently pushed Armin back on to the bed. “Careful.” Levi reminded Armin, who refused to be covered with a blanket. He pushed the offered blanket aside and straightened his back out.

“I don’t know you, but I missed you so much.” Armin confessed, and wrapped his arms around Levi so the dark haired wolf couldn’t just run off again. Armin buried his face against Levi’s neck, intent to smell Levi.

“You were hard to find. Where the fuck have you been hiding?” Levi asked, as he tried his hardest to not notice how sweet, and pleasant Armin smelled. Armin laughed sadly, and shook his head.

“That doesn’t matter. I’m just happy you’re here. You saved me.” Armin said gratefully, and slid a curious hand into Levi’s dark hair, to touch it.  “That man, he was going to—he almost—but you heard my call, and came to my rescue.” Armin’s appreciative tone did not only stir Levi’s dick awake. Levi sucked in a breath, full of Armin’s arousal that had become stronger since earlier.

“Okay, that’s great and all but you need to let go of me. If I don’t get some fresh air, I’ll end up fucking you because you smell so fucking hot that I can’t think straight.” Levi warned Armin, whose other hand was pawing at the muscle on his shoulder. Armin paused at Levi’s words, then lifted his head up to let their eyes meet.

“I want you.” Was all Levi heard, and then he was pressing Armin against the pillows, kissing him. Armin fucking moaned into the kiss, and Levi swore he a God existed because Armin spread his legs. Their hands pawed at each other, groping, caressing…pinching. Armin gasped breathily as Levi’s fingers found his pink nipple, and pinched it.

Then Levi was nibbling on Armin’s chin, and kissing his neck. Armin closed his eyes as he felt Levi suck on his neck, and felt lightheaded as the scent gland was tongued shamelessly. Armin moaned, becoming hard. Between the heat, and Levi’s scent, Armin couldn’t think straight. Levi kissed Armin’s stomach—Armin grabbed the blankets, and squeezed them hard from the irresistible desire that flooded through him in hot waves.

And then Levi had pulled the shirt away, and was sucking on Armin’s cock. Armin saw white from the pleasure, and orgasmed hard. Armin panted, breathless, but still hot. Too hot. He whined with need, and stretched on the bed. Levi spit Armin’s seed out, on to the bed, and then rolled Armin over. Armin was sweating, and flushed red all the way down his back.

Fuck, was he in heat.

“Ah!” Armin’s startled gasp only goaded Levi to penetrate Armin’s pretty little hole with his tongue. “Ah…ah…ah…L-Levi…” Armin moaned with desire, and embarrassment. He couldn’t believe that Levi was tongue-fucking his prostate, but it was so hot. Armin bit down on his hand, and felt his stomach tighten with arousal.

Everyone had always said that Armin would be a pillow princess, and now he believed them. He was thrilled that Levi did not seem to mind, that, he seemed to get off just touching Armin’s sensual, omega body. Levi swiped the natural lubricant off of Armin’s hard dick that omega’s secreted during heat, and smothered that over his fingers, and cock. He then pushed a finger into Armin’s entrance. Another gasp sounded from Armin.

Moments ago, Armin would have done anything to preserve his virginity, but in Levi’s presence, all he wanted to do was fuck. The shame he felt about that did not deter him from moaning loudly as Levi finger fucked him, and gently coaxed his hole to stretch, and expand.

There was no backing out of this now. Any hesitations Armin had was not addressed, because fuck, he couldn’t think about anything other than becoming one with Levi. It felt as if he had been waiting his entire life for this one moment. Who was Levi to make him feel this way!? Or was it the heat? Armin didn’t care at this point.

“This might hurt.” Levi warned, as he gripped Armin’s hips. Armin nodded in acknowledgement. Levi pushed his cock into Armin’s virgin hole. Everything about this felt right. Armin bit down harder on his hand, and moaned. He was ashamed at how badly he wanted this to happen. Little tears trickled down Armin’s cheeks. Levi stopped pushing, half-way in. “If you want me to stop—”

“NO! No, no, no…” Armin whined desperately, his voice full of need. “Don’t stop—don’t stop. It…it feels so good…” Armin begged, and hated how much of a slut he must sound like right now. Jean had always said that he would moan like a bitch during heat, and fuck, that asshole was right. Armin’s face heated red with shame, and he cried, pressing his face into the pillow. He was a virgin. He was supposed to be shy. Modest. But he was none of that.

Levi leaned forwards, swept Armin’s hair off of the back of his neck, and kissed his warm flesh. Armin’s breath hitched in his throat. Levi took time to suck on Armin’s neck, and reached around Armin to affectionately tease, and stimulate Armin’s nipples. Armin realized Levi thought he was lying about being fine.

 _He doesn’t want to hurt me_. Armin realized, and felt the sexual desire in him grow to new heights. Levi had looked stoic and touch, but he was a gentleman, and all Armin wanted in that moment was to be fucked like the heat induced bitch he was.

“Please…I’m not hurt…I swear…I want this, I want this so badly…” Armin tried one more time, not nearly as frantic as before. He spoke as calmly as he could, to get the message across that if Levi didn’t start making him his, he might have to try something drastic.

“Your arousal is strong.” Levi mentioned, and inhaled Armin’s scent gland one more time, to make sure Armin was not experiencing fear, or duress. Since all Levi could smell on Armin was his arousal, Levi pushed the rest of the way into Armin, and then slid back out. He began to thrust himself in, and out of Armin’s trembling body. Armin bit his bottom lip, and tried not to express his displeasure at being treated so delicately.

“I won’t break…” Armin muttered, to goad Levi into treating his arousal with more respect. Armin then slowly shifted, bringing his arms underneath his chest, and kept his stretched legs curled. Levi felt his own arousal reach new heights, as he realized Armin was offering himself up to him, in the most intimate, personal position known to omega’s.

Head down. Ass up.

It definitely wasn’t romantic, but it expressed obedience, and that made Levi’s head spin with desire. Levi quickened his thrusts, and gave Armin exactly what he wanted. Armin moaned loudly as he was penetrated, and shook with overwhelming desire. Levi thrust hard, and fast into Armin’s virgin anus.

Armin listened to Levi’s breathless pants, and moans and felt flattered that he was enjoying himself so much. The noise of flesh pounding against flesh made Armin more numb with desire. He continued to moan airily as the cock repetitively penetrated him, and rubbed against his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…!” Levi moaned, his smooth, husky voice penetrating the pleasure fog in Armin’s mind. He knew he was about to orgasm, and as he fucked Armin’s tight ass, Levi knew he had to have him. Levi buried his cock into Armin’s anus, and bit his neck. Armin’s teary, blue eyes bulged open as Levi bit him.

The surprising show of dominance and force made Armin’s knees weak. He moaned loudly, and was powerless to hold off the orgasm. It came hard, and fast, overpowering his senses, and making his mind numb with the most blissful euphoria he had ever felt in his entire life. Levi’s seed squirted hot, and thick into Armin’s hole, as further proof that the little blonde solely belonged to him, and only him.

Levi panted, and collapsed next to Armin. They were tired. Their nerves were tingling from excessive pleasure. The orgasm high thudded through them, and left them ridiculously, deliriously happy. Armin was giggling as soon as he could breathe, and was snuggling against Levi, who ruffled his hair. Armin rubbed himself against Levi, as if he was a fucking cat, and left hot kisses on Levi’s pale chest.

“Don’t get me going again if you’re not serious.” Levi said between pants, while Armin was kissing the middle of his chest. Armin smiled up at Levi, and set his elbows on Levi’s shoulders, to prop his face up.

“But what if I want to have sex with you until the morning comes?” Armin wondered suggestively, and kicked his leg in the air for added emphasis. Levi set his hands on Armin’s cheeks and kissed him passionately.

They were young, and they were reckless, and they would take this too far, without regret. As long as Armin was staring at Levi with those gorgeous, horny eyes, Levi would make sex happen. He wasn’t one to turn sex down anyways but fuck—Armin was cute, and had the sweetest voice Levi had ever heard. He wanted Armin, maybe more then Armin wanted him.

Together, they rolled around on the bed, kissing, and giggling, and moaning. Armin spread his legs willingly, and let Levi nestle himself between them. Levi kissed Armin, and thrust into him all over again. Armin moaned with pleasure, and wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist. They fucked, and kissed, and when Armin felt another orgasm coming, he broke away from the kiss to bite Levi’s neck.

A gasp sounded from Levi, as their minds connected as one from the creation of a powerful mating bond. Levi felt thrilled, and completed that the boy from his dreams was finally here, and was _his_. Armin was precious, and perfect, especially as he curled his toes, and flushed red as a third orgasm spread through his body, all because Levi was pummeling his ass with his cock. Levi ejaculated into Armin, and again laid next to him. And once more, Armin was cuddling with him, and giggling. Levi stroked Armin’s hair gently, and kept him close.

Finally, their separate lives were whole because they found each other at long last.


End file.
